Life, Love and Loathing
by ChopStix
Summary: Introduced characters used in a unique perspective, isolating the romantic and dramatic side of Eva in and intersting and different way. But don't be put out, this is a tentative A/S!


**Disclaimer:** Evangelion is complete property of Gainax, so if this piece will effect or break any copyrights made it will be removed immediately.  
  
Before you start reading this there are a few things you should know about this story. I know most fans hate introduced characters but this might prove a different case. I am going to attempt to bring it back as close to the original story as I can. Also, this is my first-ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. I should get better as I write more and find out the ultimate story. If you have any ideas for stories, put it in your review and I will surely try it!   
  


* * *

  
  


** Life, Love and Loathing**

  
  
Akiko Hateyama looked out at Tokyo 3 from her lonely two-room apartment. It had been one month since NERV had took her as the 7th child. She glanced at her watch... it was almost time for school.  
  
As Akiko slowly walked to school, she looked across the street to see Shinji Ikari, her classmate walking one the opposite sidewalk. Ten feet ahead strode the fiery red-head, Asuka Langely Sorhyu, the pilot of Eva Unit 02. Akiko avoided the loud and boisterous pilot who seemed to ignore Akiko purposely. She looked back at Shinji, the pilot of Eva Unit 01, and he was staring at her.   
  
"Time for class everyone." The teacher announced. The class slowly quieted to an occasional whisper and snicker. The teacher began his boring lecture about the second impact. Akiko politely listened, but she wasn't thinking about the world and the impacts. She was thinking about Shinji Ikari, her fellow pilot and classmate. Akiko wondered what had made him so quiet and detached. She had an odd fascination to him, one that she had never felt before.   
  
At lunch Akiko sat in the corner and ate in silence, still contemplating Shinji. She watched as the 6th child, who had been taken by NERV just days before her, sat down next to Kensuke. His name was Ensuke Li, he had black hair and bright green eyes. She envied him for his ability to fit in with the people in Tokyo 3.   
  
Ensuke was a very unorganized person, on top of his outgoing attitude. It appeared to Akiko that he was the polar opposite of herself. She was somewhat right in her assumption, Akiko was very organized, but lacked social skills and something more important; friends.   
  
Hikari sat and chatted with her usual bunch of friends, even Asuka was with a small crowd of people. Everyone it seemed, except Akiko had friends. This isolated Akiko in a way that she couldn't bear.   
  
"Hello Hikari." Akiko muttered after class was over.   
  
"Hi... what was your name again?" Hikari said, sounding very uninterested in the quiet girl standing in front of her.   
  
"Akiko Hateyama."   
  
"Oh... Hai." Hikari looked back to her group of friends, much to the disappointment of Akiko. She picked up her books and quietly left the classroom. Shinji was standing outside with his familiar ear phones lodged in both ears. She realized that he was staring at Asuka as she left the school. Akiko walked over and stood directly in front of him. Shinji didn't seem to notice, he had a blank look on his face and his eyes were expressionless.  
  
"Thinking about Asuka?" Akiko questioned.   
  
"Huh?" Shinji jumped, surprised. "I didn't see you there, what did you say?"   
  
"Were you thinking about Asuka?" Shinji looked dumbfounded and stared blankly at the thin girl in front of him. "What?" he whispered.   
  
"You know what I mean," Akiko said in an expressionless tone, he glanced around to see if anyone was looking. "I know you like her. Before my father died, he would say _'The power of observation is granted to those who are quiet, the power of being observed is granted to those who are seen.'_" With that, Akiko walked away and back to her loneliness and isolation. Shinji started after her looking confused for a few minutes. Then he picked up his bag and left.   
  


* * *

  
  
Shinji was confused, how could she know that he loved Asuka? He never showed any sign of it, not even to Touji and Kensuke. His mind wandered back to their short conversation. _'The power of observation is granted to those who are quiet, the power of being observed is granted to those who are seen.'_The saying was not familiar, yet it made sense. He then realized that he didn't even remember the girl's name, much less did he ever notice her much else then when running tests at NERV. The 7th child, and Shinji couldn't even remember her name. He decided to ask her more about it at school the next day, in fact he couldn't wait until school tomorrow and a chance to ask the mysterious girl about Asuka.   
  
He trudged up the stairs to Misato's small apartment. Misato was sitting at the table with about 10 empty beer cans in front of her. "Hey, Shinji-kun."   
  
"Hello Misato-san." he quietly commented as he made his way to his small, organized room.   
  
He glanced at the crack in Asuka's door. She was sitting on her bed reading something. He wasn't sure what, though it was unusual for Asuka to be reading he noted, she usually was out with some friends or off somewhere else.   
  
He slumped down on his bed and put his headphones in. The relaxing music poured into his mind as he contemplated the quiet girl that had so easily penetrated his mind. "What is it about her?" he wondered out loud. Staring at the cold, blank wall, he debated this quietly in his mind.   
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile Ensuke Li had just gotten back from school. He sat in his apartment and clicked on the TV. He surfed the channels for a while before deciding there was nothing good on. He stepped onto his small balcony and looked out onto the crowded streets of Tokyo 3. One head stood out from the crowd, the long bright red hair of Asuka Langely Sorhyu. He watched her graceful movements until she reached the end of the block and disappeared. He looked back into his messy apartment; he couldn't believe just how messy it was. There were food containers all over the small kitchen and clothes all over the floor. His sheets were halfway across the room from his bed and his mattress was somewhat disheveled. He sighed and looked back onto the city filled with people.   
  


* * *

  
  
As Akiko went to sleep that night, she wondered if she did the right thing by telling Shinji that she knew about him and Asuka. She dared not say any more to him unless he asked.   
  
"What was I doing!" she thought helplessly. "But now maybe he notices me, someone that notices me at last..."   
  
_It was pitch black and suddenly Asuka appeared out of the darkness. She was in a hospital bed and appeared to be asleep. Akiko slowly approached the bed, she stuck her hand out to touch it and her hand went right through it. A sickening chill ran up her spine and her heart was freezing, then it was over. She heard a door open behind her and spun around to see Shinji coming into the hospital room that had appeared. He didn't seem to notice her, he walked straight to a chair next to the bed and sat down. His large black emotionless eyes never left Asuka. Just looking at him made Akiko feel a deep sadness. Suddenly Shinji spoke "ASUKA, WAKE UP. I am losing my mind. I can't live much longer without you."   
  
Shinji's head slumped into his lap and Akiko could see a teardrop hit the floor. She walked over and tried to touch him. Her hand went through his just as the hospital bed, except this time he disappeared, the room was gone.   
  
More blackness. A small, grey haired boy appeared instead. She didn't recognize him though he seemed to know her well. He had a penetrating look of sadness in his eyes as she peered into them, unable to change her gaze. "You must not intervene." The small boy said, his voice was low and somber.   
  
"I...I... don't understand..." Akiko pleaded with the boy, as a lonely tear led it's way down her pale face. It was too late however, the boy had vanished. _   


* * *

  
Please tell me what you think. If you don't like the story just tell me what you think of my writing. I'd love feedback.  
  
Thanks to Phoenix in Flames, Author of "Midnight Surprise" for ideas, criticism and all around help.  
  
The next chapter should be out soon, I have most of it written already I just need to make a final edit.   
  
Next chapter summary: Shinji confronts Akiko about their abnormal conversation. He says a few regrettable things, which brings out a side of Akiko that rarely shows. Don't forget to read it! 


End file.
